Tango, the Dance of Love
by Wannabee-Righter
Summary: At first they disliked each other, then they became friends and lastly lovers. A story that perfectly portraits the Tango. sesshomaruxrin, inuyashaxkagome and mirokuxsongo
1. Intoduction

Tango, the Dance of Love

By: Real Anime Lover 300

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha. Just like everyone else I can only wish.

The Tango is often called the dance of love and romance. It shows love, passion, hate and romance in only one dance. This story is about a man and a woman who came together and learn to trust and love each other by the power of one dance, The Tango.

He was a broken man, his wife and dance partner left him for another man. He was left without a partner for the Ballroom World Championship and has to depend on this sister to find the perfect person.

She was a beginner with talent that only her teacher saw. She dreamed of being the best. Little did she know that fate was on her side.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction . Please review, flames welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1 She Left Him

Tango, the Dance of Love

By: Real Anime Lover 300

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha. Just like everyone else I can only wish.

Chapter 1: She Left Him

He sat in the dark study of his penthouse, thinking about her. The woman that he opened his heart to. The woman that told him that she loved him. The woman that he was going to spend the rest of hi life with. The woman that broke his heart and left him for another man.

She was his wife for two years. They were dance partners, then they fell in love after a year of dancing together and after winning the World Championship in London.

He felt that something was weird about the way she acted after they came back from London, after coming fourth in the Championship. She was more distant and coming home late every night. He was in denial. He guested. He didn't even see it coming when she told him two months after the Championship that she wanted a divorce. That she was in love with a man named Naraku and has been cheating on him for a month. What is the name of his unfaithful wife, you ask, Kagura.

"Ring, ring, ring" the sound of the phone brought him out of his thoughts. After a few more rings the answering machine came on.

"Hello you have reached Kagura and Sesshomaru Osaki, please leave a message after the beep." " Beeep"

Sesshomaru get off your damn butt and answer this phone! No one has heard or seen you in three weeks! I have left you hundreds of messages and you haven't called me! Sesshomaru a lot has happened in these three weeks and I need you to call me. Sessy I know she left you put it's not the end of the world. Please call me!

His sister, Suzume , has always been the person that worried too much, especially about him and she only knew his for fifteen years. She was a long kept secret of his mother but that's another tale. Suzume is a very gifted dancer and also a teacher. Actually, if it wasn't for Suzume he wouldn't be the great dancer he is today, but of course he wouldn't tell her that, his pride would never let him. She also is the mother of two adopted children and a stepdaughter.

"Bam, bam, bam" someone was at the door. Not wanting to leave his comfortable environment he decided to ignore the visitor. "Bam, bam, bam" then all of a sudden the noise stopped.

So, Sesshomaru went back to his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open. Nor did he hear the quiet foot steps coming toward him but he did feel the serge of pain go though him. Then his world went black.

What happen to Sesshomaru? Who is the intruder? You will only find out if you review.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3 Me, Find Partner!

Tango, the Dance of Love

By: Real Anime Lover 300

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Just like everyone else I can only wish.

Chapter 2. Me, Find Partner!

" Sesshomaru you're finally awake I thought I killed you with that vase." she said. Yes, he was awake with a horrible headache. It looked like he was in the front seat of a car. Suzume's car to be exact. How did he get here? He asked himself. Then he thought about what Suzume said then it all came back to him.

"Suzume, how did you know I was home?" he asked in his normal icy voice.

" Well, um, you might not believe me but I have cameras hidden all over your penthouse."

" Are you serious?" his voice didn't show shock but his eyes told it all.

" No of course not Sesshomaru, I was just joking, besides where would I find time to do all of that." she answered laughing. " I just know you well."

"Suzume this is not a laughing matter, you broke into my house, knock me out with a vase and kidnap me! I can have you arrested and put in jail.

" You forgot when I made you knock your head on the windshield" she said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Sesshomaru.

"This" at that moment Suzume pressed down on the brakes and Sesshomaru hit his head on the windshield and Suzume bursted out laughing.

"Suzume act your age" Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper and, Suzume knowing this decided to act more serious.

" O.K. Sesshomaru, I have plenty of bad news." she paused and then sighed. "You know Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend?" she didn't wait for an answer but continued on, "She died last week and Inuyasha disappeared. No one knows where he is, father is starting to get worried and I think that you are the only person that has an idea where he went. I think that he might do something stupid. Kagura is asking for a lot and she want the papers signed as soon as possible. Last but not last you need to find a partner and fast because the championship is in 13 months.

" I do not have any clue where Inuyasha could be. I would gladly give Kagura anything she want just as long as I never see her again and I will leave finding a partner in your capable hands."

" Me! Sesshomaru a partner should be your choice not mine. You will have to trust the person not me." Suzume replied with a shocked expression. She has seen her brother do weird things but he has never done anything like this. " Sesshomaru you know I can't do that"

" Please Zume, the last time I choose Kagura and we both know how that turned out. I trust you enough to choose a good dancer and trustworthy partner." explained Sesshomaru. " Please do this for me."

"Okay, but I can't promise to find someone that is completely up to your standard."

The rest of the drive was silent. That is until Sesshomaru released the destination.

A/N Where is Suzume taking Sesshomaru ? You would find out unless you review. Sorry for the long wait. School is over so I should be able to update faster.


End file.
